


Large Grey Jumper

by ChevyX64EverAfter



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Office AU, Soldier AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChevyX64EverAfter/pseuds/ChevyX64EverAfter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Louis wanted was to wear to his big jumper, all he wanted was the love of his life to come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Large Grey Jumper

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFFY

It started with a large grey jumper.  
An overly large jumper that seemed to drown Louis small frame as he turned up to the staffing meeting. Not that Louis seemed to mind, he looked like he loved being wrapped in warm woolen threads that hung off him much like a dress.   
"Nice jumper Tomlinson " one of the twats from marketing called out as Louis took his seat, his mate chuckling at the jab.  
"Thank you Andrew," Louis said glaring at the long haired pin head. The boss man Simon Cowell walked in taking his seat while he and his assistant set up. Louis took the time to bring the sleeve up to his nose to take in the scent that lingered on the clothing a smile smile appeared on his face but the heaviness in his heart quickly wiped it away. As loneliness sank into his bones, Louis had to bite his lip to fight back tears. He was soon brought back to reality when Andy piped up.  
"Mr Cowell, Mr Tomlinson seems to be breaking dress code, with his choice of clothing today" Simon looked up and locked on to Louis.  
"As you know sir comfort clothes are for at home only" Andy added.   
Louis's heart stuttered 'Please please please don't make him take it off'   
Simon nodded slowly   
"I see no problem with it" he replied disinterested his attention going back to his notes leaving Andy fuming.  
-./-.----////-.-  
Louis was last out of the conference room. His notes clutched to his chest as he walked out into the court yard.  
"Tomlinson" a loud voice called causing Louis to turn around and face the voice, Andy ...just great.  
"Think your funny for making me look like an asshole today" Andy snarled, Louis sighed and rolled his eyes.  
"Andrew I did not make you look like an asshole, you did that yourself"Louis said tiredly looking around for an escape route but instead he spotted something else.  
" you did and you know you did" he growled Louis just stared behind Andy   
"Hold these would you" Louis said forcing the paperwork into Andy's arms walking past him slowly before breaking out into a run.  
"Nick!" Louis shouted jumping into the arms of the owner of the large grey jumper who was dressed in military dress. The taller man spun Louis around holding him close as the younger choked out tears.  
\--Meanwhile with Andy--  
Andy watched the scene with confusion, point one he was holding Tomlinson's paperwork point two who was Nick.  
"See Andrew this is why I didn't care what Louis was wearing" Simon Cowell said as he stepped up next to the gawking Andy.  
"Sir?"  
"That's Louis' Husband Nick, he has been away fighting for our country for eight months now" Andy watched Simon pause " that boy has worried for eight months about the life of his husband. He has done every assignment over the requested bar so I know that it is only fair for me to grant the simple dress code violation for a jumper that belongs to a man fighting for his fucking country" Simon said sharply before moving away.  
\---///back to Louis and Nick---///  
"Nick, NickNickNickNick" Louis chanted into his husbands warm neck breathing in his intoxicating scent.  
"Darling my beautiful, beautiful Darling" Nick cooed nuzzling Louis' hair aware that they had an audience. Louis pulled back tears in his eyes and rolling down his flushed cheeks.  
"You came back, you came back to me" Louis croaked letting out a small sob before crashing their lips together clutching at Nick uniform. Finally after Eight long months his husband was home.  
"I would always come back to you" Nick whispered against Louis' kiss bruised lips.  
"I love you" Louis whispered breathlessly Nick grinned widely  
"I love you too Duckie"   
-.///-.///.-////.-/////  
-Few hours later-  
Louis lay curled in the arms of his husband warm and content, the older mans T-shirt wrinkled in his clutches as he nuzzled into Nicks collarbone.  
"I missed you so much" Louis whispered looking up at Nick through long lashes. Nick stroked his long calloused fingers over Louis' jaw making him shiver lightly.  
"I missed you too Darling" Nick murmured kissing Louis' nose softly   
"I'm so proud, but please don't leave me again I missed you so much" Nick pressed a kiss to Louis' now closed eyelid feeling them flutter under his lips.  
"If they need me, I have to go" Nick said sadly Louis nodded and let out a hiccuping sob.  
"Then stay with me for now" Louis lent up and kissed Nick softly   
"I would stay with you forever, but only if you always wear my jumper cause quite frankly you looked ravishing" Louis giggled lightly kissing Nick harder this time rolling on top of him.  
"As you wish" 

The End.


End file.
